More Than I Am
by Ominae
Summary: After the minigame was held between the regular and substitute players of Sakura Josui's soccer varsity team, Yuko Katori find a little time to speak to Sho about the game and after, resulting in friendship.


Whistle: More Than I Am

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of Whistle! are under the copyright of Daisuke Higuichi and Marvelous Entertainment.

Disclaimer:

To those who've read the first manga volume, I need to know exact what Yuko Katori wore during the mini-game between the regulars and the substitutes. I know she had a jacket and skirt on, but I need to know the name of her top (You know, the one underneath her jacket, you pervs!)

Anyway, on with the story! Go substitutes!

Summary:

After the mini-game was held between the regular and substitute players of Sakura Josui's soccer varsity team, Yuko Katori find a little time to speak to Sho about the game and after, resulting in friendship. A one shot story.

Gate, Sakura Josui Junior High School, Tokyo, Japan

Sho Kazamatsuri, former substitute player of Musashinmori Academy and now regular player for the soccer varsity team of Josui Junior High changed from his soccer uniform to his official Josui uniform, consisting of a white shirt and black pants accompanied by matching black shoes. He waved goodbye to some of his classmates from outside the gate, most of them praising him for how he "kicked" the regular team's butt. Of course, he did note that some of the girls noted that they wanted to be part of his kawaii fan club that a female student was going to create and a few said that he and Tatsuya were going be dubbed as _The Invincible Duo _for their teamwork in defeating the substitutes.

"Nothing much now." Sho checked his courier bag to see if he misplaced anything. "Okay, good. Better get back to Niisan's apartment before it gets dark."

Sho was about to leave the premises when he heard a feminine voice calling out for him.

"Sho! Wait!"

Turning his head behind, he saw Yuko Katori running towards him. _"Why is Katori-sensei calling for me?"_ He didn't expect his English teacher and soccer coach to come out and see him.

_"Wow! Katori-sensei sure runs fast in her high heels." _Sho eyed her high heel shoes that she wore for the day. _"Wonder if she feels any pain."_

"There you are, Sho." Sho's teacher had her handbag on her right shoulder. "I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Yuko nodded. "About what?"

Yuko explained herself, "First of all, I want to apologize for assuming that you're a Musashinomori pro soccer varsity player during your first day. I didn't mean to ruin it."

"I understand," Sho waved her off, smiling. "I had a part in it too." When Yuko looked at him with confused eyes, Sho expounded on his statement. "If I didn't get the chance to practice back then, then I wouldn't have ruined my reputation."

"Of course." mumbled Yuko, feeling a bit guilty. "Still, I feet that it's my fault."

"Like I said, Katori-sensei." Sho assured her that he was fine. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." said Yuko, remembering the day when she indirectly humiliated Sho in front of the Sakura Josui soccer team; sealed as a part of her memory forever. "However..."

Sho looked at his teacher. "Yes..."

"I'm looking forward to see you on the field, Sho." She smiled a bit, making the young boy blush. "But I want to say is that I want to see our relationship in a different angle aside from being student and teacher."

Flexing his hands, Sho wanted to know what she meant. "And that would be..."

Yuko laid her soft hand on his right shoulder, sending pleasant shivers on his spine. "I hope that you can consider me as your friend."

"Sensei..." whispered Sho, in disbelief over what Yuko told him.

The English teacher bit her lip for a second, hand still on his shoulder. "I want you see me more than I am, meaning I want to get to know you as a student and a friend." She grinned a bit at her student. "Is that okay, Sho? Can you be my friend aside from being your English teacher and coach?"

Seeing the sincerity in her voice, Sho smiled and nodded at his teacher. "Don't worry, Katori-sensei. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Sho." He softly squeezed his shoulder, rewarding Sho with another wave of pleasant shivers once again.

"If you don't mind me, Katori-sensei." Sho began to walk towards the direction of Ko's apartment. "I'm going home."

"Wow! I'm lucky." Yuko began to walk with Sho. "It just so happens that I live in the same area with you guys."

"Really?" beamed Sho. The two were walking together when the young soccer player thought about something. "By the way, Katori-sensei, do you want to eat somewhere?"

"Is that so?" Yuko grinned at her student. "This is the first time I had a student who's going to treat me out for something to eat."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Oyassan's going to have his Oden and Yakitori on the house. Besides, I'm a bit hungry and I could use a bite to eat."

"You sure?" asked Yuko. Seeing Sho's smiling face. She questioned him on the Oden's location."Do you know where it is?"

"Sure do." replied Sho. "It's just near the Inochi River Bridge." He rubbed his stomach to emphasize Oyassan's good food. "His Oden and Yakitori are the best."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" beamed Yuko, thinking about the Oden and Yakitori had surely made her hungry. "It's been a while since I ate Oden and Yakitori back when I was young."

"Okay." Sho walked a bit faster and ahead of Yuko. "Just follow me."

"Wait a second!" Yuko frowned at how fast Sho was walking. "I don't want to get lost!"

Sho and Yuko walked together towards Oyassan's Oden stand, talking about Sho's dreams and what would Sho do after Tatsuya gets to revamp the entire soccer varsity team.

For that day, Sho and Yuko talked to one another at the Oden stand not as student and teacher.

But as friends, willing to help each other in their common goal of making Sakura Josui's soccer varsity to be from one of the worst to be one of the best.

THE END


End file.
